


Get Along, Partner

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Bishop gets some funny looks on her way to work.





	Get Along, Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #620 "wind"

By the third person who gave Bishop a funny look as she made her way into the Navy Yard, she started to feel a little self-conscious. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, trying to subtly check her appearance, but couldn’t see anything immediately wrong.

As she entererd the bullpen, McGee hid a smile, but Gibbs just snapped, “Bishop,” and tossed something at her.

It was a folding hairbrush-mirror combination and she snapped it open – the wind had tangled her hair into a giant snarl, like a big blonde tumbleweed.

“Great,” she said, and started brushing it out.

THE END


End file.
